Hawkeye's Home for Heroes
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Clint wasn't going to let the kid die for him. He wasn't going to let either of them run around on their own either


This was it. His baby boy was going to be born without a father. He was never going to see Laura again. His two kids would have to tell their baby brother all they could remember about Daddy.

But he wasn't going to let this kid die.

Except the bullets never came.

"You didn't see that coming?"

And another kid was lying there.

Steve took him onto the Helicarrier. Vision dropped Wanda off and left to find Ultron. Clint held her hand, exhausted as he was.

"Why?"

"Because he was a hero."

"Make him better."

"I don't know how. I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"It was his choice."

"He was very brave," Thor said, walking in. "Vallhalla shall await him with pride."

"But Earth's still here."

"Asgard may be able to help. I can promise you nothing my lady, but it may work. Our healers are more advanced in many areas, we may be able to help him recover."

"Do it," Clint said, lifting Pietro. "I'll get him out onto the deck, you call Heimdall and help him."

"As his sister, you will be able to come."

"To Asgard?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave me." She grabbed Clint's hand again.

"I won't."

"Clint Barton is a friend to Asgard. Heimdall will let him enter."

"Yeah, I have to be quick, I have a pregnant wife at home remember. She needs me too."

"Of course," Thor said. They supported Pietro between them, Clint's other hand still being held by Wanda.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Hey Nat. Can you just phone Laura for me, say I'm fine, I just need to go to another planet to help save a kid."

"Clint."

"No time to talk, go to run, bye!"

"Heimdall, if you would," Thor called.

It was incredible. Spinning colours.

Pietro should be awake for this bit.

The Asgardian Healers were waiting for them, quickly helping Pietro inside. Clint held onto Wanda as Thor grabbed them, taking to the sky.

And they waited.

"This is the second time you have disobeyed me and brought Midgardians here, Thor," eye patch guy said.

"Father, Pietro was mortally wounded, he is a good man."

"They are mortal. It happens."

"Excuse me, he's a kid," Clint said.

"Are you his father?" Eye patch guy, Odin, asked.

"No."

"Then you should not be here."

"First of all, you kind of remind me of Loki and seeing as he's your kid I bet you won't want me to say what I think of him and Steve will kill me for using that kind of language, and second of all, he's a kid. And I am a dad. Maybe not his dad, but your son almost took that away from me so you owe me one. And he's an orphan. Just him and his sister. They need each other. I'm happy to be there for them if they need me too, and Wanda asked if I could go with her. They are kids. You should know, you have two, though clearly you're an awful dad. Thor died on Earth. It's only because Loki killed him and there was some spooky stuff with a hammer and you have got to tell me how that trick worked, I could do the one at the circus, but not yours, that he came back to life. And if you'd just told Loki he was adopted, maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Barton, you speak to my father, king of-"

"Thor, I don't care what he's king of, there's a dying kid in there and I am not letting that happen."

Those eyes really were familiar.

"Are you sure Loki was adopted?"

"Yes. He's a Jotun."

"Okay, because your dad's eye is exactly the same."

"What?"

"Er-"

"Father, you have never been lost for words in your life. Sif!"

Odin, who wasn't Odin and was probably Loki, ran with Thor chasing him.

"Well," Clint said turning back to Wanda. "That could have gone better."

"You meant it?"

"What?"

"You want to be there for us?"

"What, my speech before didn't convince you? Wanda, you're a kid. Pietro's a kid. I like the both of you."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Even after what we did?"

"Hey, what did I tell you, none of that matter now."

"I didn't know you were a father."

"Two kids. Baby Nathaniel's due in a few months. And thanks to your brother, I'm going to be able to meet my son. Pietro did that for us. Whatever you did before, none of that matters. Not after that. Hey. Pietro can stay with me. You're an Avenger now Wanda. The two of you. But Pietro's going to need a lot of rest. He did almost die."

"What about your children?"

"I'm sure they'll love him."

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Laura's going to kill me."

"Who's Laura?"

"Your friend will live," one of the Healers said, coming out of the room. "He will need plenty of rest, but he will live. You can go and see him if you want."

Wanda ran straight to his side. Clint smiled as he saw them reunited.

"Thank you," Thor said, returning. "Loki has been apprehended and is awaiting judgement."

"Where is your father?"

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are searching."

"But until then you're king."

"Indeed."

"Pietro's going to be fine."

"I am glad."

"Funny. First thing he said to me was 'you didn't see that coming?' and I got shot. I should resent that."

"But you don't."

"But they thought they were doing the right thing. And the first time I saw you, I was on the other end of an arrow. You were trying to lift Mjolnir."

"And you still believed it to be a trick?"

"Magic. Monsters. This used to be my world. But it was a circus, it was all an act. The magic was tricks, the monsters was clever make up, none of it was real. And then Loki happened and I couldn't believe, it, I couldn't do that to myself, I couldn't let myself believe there was a god in my head and I tried to kill my best friend."

"So you left."

"I spent some time with the kids. They're great. Been building a lot. I think Laura's a bit fed up with my projects but I needed to keep busy and I want everything to be perfect for her."

"I do not think she wants perfect. I think she wants you."

"I heard you arguing with Tony about Pepper and Jane."

"Jane is wonderful."

"Laura's like my Jane. No one's better than the other, my Laura's not a genius scientist, or running a multi-million dollar company, she just runs a little bit of a farm and raises our kids. It's not about one being better than the other, with her I just fit. I can be me. I don't need to put on an act."

"An act?"

"You know. Hawkeye, kid wonder shot, best shot in the world and not even fifteen yet. Hawkeye, assassin, cut off, best friends with the Black Widow, careful, precise. Hawkeye, Avenger, invulnerable, going to live forever. With her I'm just Clint Barton, dad, husband, sometimes farmer, almost made it to the Olympics once but joined a secret organisation to protect people instead. I'm just human Thor. Steve's a super solider. Tony's a genius with a flying suit of armour, Bruce turns into the Hulk and is a genius, Natasha's the only surviving member of the Red Room, you're a god, and I'm, not. I'm human. Nothing more. I just happened to have practised an awful lot with a bow and arrow."

"You are a worthy member of this team. If I had not seen it, I would believe you to be worthy of Mjolnir."

"I don't want to be a king."

"Perhaps that would make you a good one."

"No. It wouldn't."

"You are so certain. A king should be a servant to his people. Perhaps it is like a father."

"But I'm not a leader. You need to follow and lead, Thor."

"The Captain moved it a little."

"I saw."

"But Mjolnir did not deem him worthy."

"Perhaps there's a reason. Maybe he needs to learn to follow."

"You did not understand."

"No."

"Perhaps Natasha could have lifted it."

"Maybe. I'll have to ask Steve to keep an eye on her."

"You don't intend to return to the Avengers."

"Not at the moment. I think I'm owed some paternity leave."

"Yes, with your children."

"They liked you. I know you didn't stay long, but they liked you. Lila was running around with a blanket pretending it was a cape."

"You say you are the only human, yet you are the only one who has a family, who can balance reality with this and stay sane."

"My day job's jumping off things with a bow and arrow, that's not sane."

"Is it not a super human ability?"

"No. It's a human one. I'm just a human doing human things. Maybe that's why."

"He's awake," Wanda said. "Clint, he's awake."

They joined her at his side where Pietro was trying to sit up until Thor put Mjolnir on his chest.

"You saved me?"

"You didn't see that coming?"

"You saved that child. You were going to let yourself die to save him."

"Yeah. That's my job. Don't you ever do that again, you quick little bastard."

"You'll have to learn to keep up old man. Why?"

"Why what, why would I save people? Because someone has to. Because people need saving sometimes and I can so I should. Because I don't want my kids to grow up in a world where genocidal gods take over their minds to force them to attack their friends and where robots lift entire cities out of the ground to try and wipe out humanity."

"He said you could stay with him," Wanda said.

"Speaking of, Thor, you don't know how fast I can move him do you? Laura needs me. I haven't been able to call her yet, tell her I'm all right."

"He should be fine within a few hours, though he'll need plenty of rest," the Healer answered. "After that he can return."

"Great. Pietro, you're coming to live with me, Wanda, I think the Avengers need you. I mean my door's always open and all and of course you'll be needing to come and see Pietro, actually, you might as well just live there too when the Avengers don't need you, I could build an extension. I guess I did say no more projects, but I also said the Avengers were my mess and I have to look after you all because, quite honestly, all your dads stink, except maybe Steve's, but he died before he was born so that doesn't count."

"I thought you were the one always causing trouble?" Thor asked.

"Er. I can cause trouble where they can't see me, that's fine, it's not a bad influence if they don't know it happened."

"That's your excuse?"

"Hey, I was the little brother, I know how to be annoying." Clint grinned. "Pietro, when you're better and not a moment before, you and me, we are pulling the greatest prank SHIELD has ever seen. Wanda, you can help to. We've got a while to plan it. Don't tell Laura."

* * *

"You're all right. I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay. I'm home."

"Nat said you'd gone somewhere."

"Asgard, with Thor. Pietro got hit. He's just a kid, Laura, Thor wasn't sure even the Asgardians could save him."

"And?"

"Laura, meet Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. He's going to be staying for a bit. I don't know, he's kind of cool. A bit. Tiny bit."

"I saved your life. You were going to sacrifice yourself."

"Yeah, but you went all dramatic and almost died instead of pushing us out the way like a normal person would do, it doesn't count."

"Thank you," Laura said. "Clint?"

"It was a kid, Lila's age, I wasn't going to let Ultron kill him. It was me or the kid."

"Or me."

"Or Pietro who went and sacrificed himself for me even though he was just a kid. Cooper and Lila aren't in ear shot are they?"

"They're outside. Please don't do that again."

"I'm on paternity leave."

"And everyone else?"

"Thor's staying on Asgard, they need him. I think Tony's throwing in the towel, until he gets bored at least. Bruce never came back, he vanished."

"Is Nat all right?"

"She's fine. I think she blames herself for him leaving, but she understands why. She knows he's too scared of hurting people to stick around. I'm just not sure he's ever had anyone hurting because he left before. Steve and Nat are sticking at it, with the new Avengers. Sam, Rhodey, Vision, he's a new guy, really new, born yesterday, he's a synthetic body they put JARVIS in, it's a long story, and Wanda. And Pietro is on bed rest for the next few months."

"Are you opening up our home as a home for injured heroes?"

"Maybe. Fury pulled his weight when he stayed."

"He did. We'll find you a bed Pietro."

"Thank you, Mrs Barton."

"Please, call me Laura. Clint, could you finish the dinner?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Pietro, back to bed."

"But it's been three days, I'm bored. Wanda left this morning and now I'm bored."

"Get back to bed. You were shot. You almost died."

"I'm fine."

"Great, help me fix this tractor then, Tony got distracted by Fury and, you know, Ultron and stuff. What do you think Cooper, can Pietro help us fix this tractor?"

"Yes."

"There you go. Hold this. Lila, have you found that brush?"

"Here Daddy!"

"Brilliant. Pietro, you couldn't move the car could you, just so we can get her out the barn later?"

"I do not know how to drive."

"Okay, I'll teach you. Come on, Cooper, can you fetch Mum and get her to try and start the tractor for me?"

* * *

"Hi Nat."

"Hi Laura, Clint. Where are the kids?"

"Somewhere."

Pietro skidded in with Lila and Cooper jumping down, laughing.

"Pietro?"

"Yeah, by the way, Thor took him and Wanda to Asgard because they've got better doctors for that sort of thing, I don't know, probably space alien science magic, Wanda asked if I could go so I did. Also Odin was Loki the whole time, that was fun, I yelled at him about being a terrible father, probably a good thing it was actually Loki, Odin might have killed me."

"You yelled at Odin."

"Well, you know, Loki did break Thor's neck in New Mexico in the Destroyer. Then he turned into Thor and everything was fine."

"Clint, not in front of the kids."

"Sorry honey."

"What's a Destroyer?" Lila asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweetie."

"How older?"

"When you're as tall as Auntie Nat."

"But what if I don't grow?"

"You will. You just need to stand in the manure for a bit."

"But that only makes plants grow," Cooper said.

"Have you tried it?"

"No."

"So how do you know?"

"You keep telling them stuff like that, one day, they're not going to believe anything you say," Laura said. "Daddy's being silly again."

"Daddy's always being silly," Lila said.

"Yes he is. Why don't the two of you show Auntie Nat what you were helping fix?"

"Come see, come see!"

* * *

"What do I do, what do I do?"

"Pietro, calm down."

"You're having a baby, I don't know what to do."

"Calming down would be a start."

"But baby."

"Just breathe. It's only just started, they'll be another few hours yet. Call Clint for me, would you?"

"Clint. I can go and get Clint."

"He should be in the barn with Cooper and Lila."

"I'll get him."

Pietro ran next door, straight into Clint.

"Pietro, what the-"

"She's having a baby!"

"Right. Pietro, get her to the door, make sure there's everything she needs, I'll be there as soon as possible. Cooper, Lila, we need to go."

"What's happening?"

"Babies are happening, sweetie. Go get in the car for me, will you? Pietro, I'll be right behind you."

He nodded, heading back to find Laura while Clint sorted out Cooper and Lila.

"He said make sure you have everything you need."

"It's already by the door."

"How long will he be?"

"Not long."

"I can go and get him."

"No, it's fine. He's got Cooper and Lila, he needs to stay with them. If you go and get anyone, make sure it's Nat."

"Natasha. I'll get her."

"No, Pietro, I didn't mean actually go and get her, I need you to wait here with me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just go and grab a blanket or something for me, will you?"

"I'll find it."

"I'm here, I'm here," Clint said, running in through the door. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital. Cooper and Lila are waiting in the car."

He helped her out, Pietro carrying the stuff Laura asked him to bring.

* * *

They were half way there before they hit the traffic.

"Oh, this is going to take ages. You okay honey?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I called Nat, she's going to meet us there. She might get there before us at this rate. Couldn't wait until after rush hour, could you Nathaniel? You're not all right. Is he-" Laura nodded. "Ah."

The back door of the car opened and Pietro opened Laura's.

"Need a lift?" he picked Laura up. "See you there, old man, if you can catch up."

"You little-"

Pietro ran.

He was back a few moments later and picked up Clint.

"No wait, my kids-"

Clint blinked and found himself heading towards the hospital. Pietro ran off again.

"That kid, honestly. Clint Barton, my wife's in here. Laura."

"Just down there Mr Barton. Your friend-"

"Yeah, he's fast, his sister's weird, I think I accidentally adopted them."

"You seem really familiar. Are you one of the Avengers?"

"Oh great, thanks Nat. Yeah, I'm Hawkeye."

"You're married with a kid?"

"This is baby number three actually. Hence secret identities, but obviously with SHIELD exploding, that all went down the drain, and you know, not exactly hard to guess when you get brought here by the fast one. Look, I'll sign stuff later, I need to get to my wife."

"Can you sign this? It's for hospital records."

"Sure."

* * *

Natasha was waiting outside with Cooper, Lila, Wanda and Pietro when Clint finally led Laura out of the hospital room.

"Hey you two," Laura whispered, crouching down holding Baby. "This is your little brother."

"He's small."

"He is small, but he'll grow. Say hi to Cooper and Lila, Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel. You little traitor, baby Barton," Natasha smiled. "You look just like your mother."

"He's still named after two of my favourite people," Clint said. "His Auntie Nat and his Uncle Pietro."

"What?" Pietro asked.

"Nathaniel Pietro Barton. You didn't see that coming?"

"You named your son after me?"

"We talked about it," Laura said. "You're the reason he got to meet his dad. You got me to the hospital. He can share Uncle Pietro's name."

"Thank you."

"And Wanda," Clint said. "I hear the Avengers is going well."

"It is. Vision's wonderful."

"Are you and he-"

"That's good," Clint continued, ignoring Pietro. "You'll be godmother, won't you?"

"Me?"

"Well, Nat's already Lila's. And if anything did happen to us, Nat would be the first person we'd call."

"Clint, if anything happened to you, I'd be standing at your side."

"That's true. But Cooper's is Nick Fury and I know there's normally three and if there is only one for a boy it would normally be a godfather, but Auntie Wanda sounds nice."

"I will take care of him."

"We know you will. Far more than Pietro would."

"Hey!"

"I named my kid after you, you're not getting all the prizes."

"Stop winding him up, Clint. Let's go home."

"What did you do with the car?"

"Erm. I drove it here."

"I'm so glad you've had lessons."

* * *

Natasha and Wanda stayed for a couple of days before they headed back to find the others.

"Don't forget to visit," Laura said. "You're always welcome, Wanda."

"Little baby Nathaniel's got to get to know his godmother."

"I shall visit you often, little Nathaniel."

"Nat," Clint said as Wanda fussed over Nathaniel. "Bruce didn't come back, did he?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You've got to stay with your son, don't you go out doing anything stupid."

"Tell everyone to come visit in six weeks."

"A little get together for the baby?"

"Yeah, and also we haven't actually announced Pietro's going to be fine. And all these new Avengers, we need to celebrate that."

"I'll pass the message on."

"Thanks Nat. Catch you later, Wanda. Don't cause any mischief without me."

"Clint."

"Yes Laura?"

"I don't know why Nick put up with you."

"Because he loved it."

"What did Dad do?" Cooper asked.

"Gave everyone a headache," Nat said. "Do yourself a favour, munchkin, and take after your mother."

"Pietro, leave him alone," Wanda was saying.

"If he does anything to hurt you, I will deal with him."

"It's fine, stop worrying about me."

"I'm your older brother, I have to look after you."

"Pietro, we're twins. And you're the one who almost died."

"Laura's the expert at that sort of stuff," Clint said. "Laura and Nat. Go talk to them."

"I give up," Pietro said.

"Good," Wanda said. "Maybe you can get some rest instead of fussing over me."

"Well," Natasha said, walking towards the car she'd clearly borrowed from Tony, "We'll see you in six weeks Clint, unless we stop by before. You won't do it."

"I might as well try. See you Nat, Wanda."

* * *

"What was Nat talking about?" Laura asked when everyone else had gone to bed.

"Doctor Banner."

"You want to find him?"

"I understand why he ran. He's not used to this. But even if he doesn't want to go back, we could fit him in here."

"Make sure you're home in time for dinner."

"I will. Night Laura."

"Night Clint."

* * *

"Right, Pietro, we're on a Banner hunt."

"Why me?"

"Because you're fast."

"Oh thanks. I had no idea. Your SHIELD can't find him."

"That's because they're looking with technology. Tracing Quinjets. We're going to talk to people."

"And you expect them to tell you?"

"Well, it's how we found him the first time. Bruce Banner has a soft spot for people. He's a doctor, he sees the world as Hulk breaks it so he should fix it. He won't hide at a beach somewhere, he'll go and bury himself in people that need his help. And if you're nice, they'll tell you about the doctor who was ever so kind as to help them."

"You don't know where to start."

"Sure I do. That bit you do need tech for, see where the jet went. Which tells you where Banner could have jumped out. Come on Pietro, we've got six weeks and a Quinjet and Laura wants us home in time for dinner, you in?"

"You are a madman. This is impossible."

"Pietro, impossible's my day job."

* * *

"It's been two weeks, all there's been is whispers."

"He'll come back when he's ready honey."

"I know Laura, it's just not fair, is it? No one's exactly got a happy family life, and I'm here blessed with you and three beautiful children."

"Possibly four."

"Maybe four, or even five. And Nat's got us, Tony's got Pepper and Rhodey and Thor's got Jane and everyone up on Asgard. Wanda's got Vision and Pietro, Pietro's got Wanda and us, even Cap's got Sam and Bucky's somewhere. So, maybe they don't have their happy endings, maybe they're all a mess."

"But they're your mess."

"They're my mess and Bruce hasn't got that. He could have Nat, all of us, he could go back and find his cousin or Betty Ross, anyone. But he just pushes people out because he's too scared of hurting them, Laura. It's not fair."

"I know. But maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Tough, I'm going to find him, whether he wants me to or not, then I'm going to slap some sense into him and I don't know, maybe give him a hug or something, have you seen him, he needs a hug."

"You're tracking down Bruce Banner, the guy who turns into the Hulk, to give him a hug."

"Yes."

"Are you going to adopt him as well? Name your next child Bruce?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Don't you think three's enough? Because I've got a lot of names up here."

"Oh, I do love you, Clint Barton. There goes Nathaniel again."

"I'll get him."

* * *

"Bruce? Hey, calm down. It's just me."

"You've come to tell me off."

"What? No, Nat pushed you off a thing, you don't want to hurt her, I'm with you. But we're all meeting up, tomorrow now actually, for a little celebration back at my place."

"Your children-"

"Exactly. Nathaniel's beautiful, Bruce, you have to come and see him, the kids hardly know Uncle Bruce. Not even this one."

"Hey!"

"And look, Thor took us to Asgard, made Pietro better. When I say us, I mean Wanda and Pietro and Wanda asked me to come, I'm one upping everyone."

"I'm too dangerous."

"No you're not, I need you Doc, we need to try and out human these weirdoes. No offence Pietro."

"I cannot work out if you were trying to be insulting or not."

"I can't help you out human anyone."

"Sure you can. Look at you. Helping people, being a good friend, so what you have a slight issue when you get angry, I probably have one, I try avoiding being angry, I know what that does to a kid, come on. At least come for five minutes to meet Nathaniel."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't want to have to do this."

"Oh no," Pietro said. "He's going to do it."

"Do what?"

"It seems I don't have a choice."

"Run Doctor. I'll help you run from the old man."

"What's happening?"

Clint put his hands on Bruce's shoulders.

"I read your file. I was supposed to go out after Nat, then New Mexico happened. I know about your father."

"And now you-"

"And I hereby declare that I am now your father."

"What?"

"He's adopting you. I think he adopted Wanda and me."

"I'm older than you."

"Yes. But, I am still now your father, and as your father, I expect you on that Quinjet in five minutes ready to go and tell everyone you're all right."

"Barton-"

"And if you don't start calling me Clint, you're grounded for two months instead of one."

"Why am I grounded? How can you ground me?"

'Like this. You're grounded. That's what you get for running away without saying you're all right, mister. Quinjet. Now."

"You can't just-" Clint glared. "Fine. But only because I know you'll drag me back if I don't."

"There's a good boy. Pietro?"

"Three hours."

"We are good."

* * *

"Honey, we're home."

"Daddy!"

"Hey Lila, sweetie. This is Bruce, you remember him?"

"He's Auntie Nat's friend."

"You're just like your mother. He's everyone's friend."

"Will he do painting with me?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Will you do painting with me?"

"I'd love to, Lila."

"Yay! Come on Uncle Bruce, it's this way. Come on Pietro."

She dragged Bruce off and Pietro followed. Clint smiled and headed up to Nathaniel's room to find Laura. Cooper was sitting there reading to his brother while Laura cleared up the mess. Clint went over to help her.

"You're back early."

"We found him."

"You found him?"

"I'm remarkably good at finding. He's downstairs with Lila and Pietro, she's roped them both into painting. Even called him Uncle Bruce."

"That's what you get for tell her you had to help your team because teams are like families."

"It seemed the easiest explanation at the time. Or maybe she just saw he needed to belong somewhere and that's her trying. She's a lot like her mother."

"She doesn't sit still, she tries to help everyone and she seems to be adopting superheroes. That's her father through and through."

"Finished, Mum," Cooper said.

"Thank you dear. Is he asleep?"

"I think so."

"Well done. Let's leave him be, don't want to undo all Cooper's hard work, do we Clint?"

"No ma'am. That a boy, Cooper. Excellent reading skills."

"Thanks Dad."

"Tell you what, while Lila's painting with Pietro and Bruce, why don't you and me go and shoot some arrows?"

"Can we?"

"If your Mum agrees."

"He's your son Hawkeye. Try keeping him away from bows and arrows."

* * *

The Avengers and co were all sitting in Clint's front room. Even Thor had popped back. They probably had looked like idiots yelling at the sky, but it had worked.

Lila had dragged Steve over to draw with her, Nat and Bruce. At least they were getting on. Cooper was talking to Nick Fury again, while Tony and Rhodey were talking to Sam about his wings. And Pietro had gone into over-protective brother mode and kept trying to insert himself between Vision and Wanda, until Laura dragged him away to look after Nathaniel for a while.

But everyone seemed happy.

Laura came up next to him.

"Still your mess?"

"Yeah. But they're less of a mess than they were."

"I think we know who we have to thank for that."

"Nothing like defeating an evil robot to bring out your team work."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know."

"They're your family as well now."

"You're my family, Mrs Barton."

"Well, Mr Barton, they must be mine too then."

"Do you approve?"

"I approve."


End file.
